The One with the Council of Seven
Summary Seven best friends who also happen to run the galactic government have a meeting. Then one of them leaves... Plot The Council of Seven consider the final item for their meeting. They vacationed in the Celwen Quadrant 17 summers ago, Runff broke a chair. Trink, a Crabbo, and his people require the Zuma bean to grow and need economic support from the council to make this happen. Kassu, a Bebe, has made beaded friendship bracelets for all of them. Ballwheat has to leave early, they all wish him well and offer to stay behind and clean up. As soon as he leaves they start ominously cackling and raise their hoods, then they start the meeting of the Council of Syxx. Ballwheat unexpectedly returns for his car key and they play it cool, he invites them to his daughter's flarnak recital. They cackle as he leaves again. Instead of economic relief they are going to send C.L.I.N.T.s to slaughter the Zuma bean farmers and drive the bean price up. They are momentarily worried about Corpustanian's health before remembering that his entire race is always close to death. They discuss The Rebellion, the Council of Syxx is completely dedicated to wiping them out. Trink bemones that he lost one of his best officers, Rolphus Tiddle, to the Rebellion. He is the basis for all C.L.I.N.T.s, they are unlikely to defect because they were made even dumber by scientists. Kassu proposes that they change the currency to Rickets, the Council are against it. Joey invites the other councillors to their play, they do not want to go and are outraged at the six drink minimum. They discuss the Rebellion again and Runff tells the others that they think the Rebellion headquarters is in the Zyxx Quadrant. Kassu asks about Arcuri's partner (Joko Bono), they all have a problem with her. They are surprised that Joko is in the meeting and make her leave. Seesu Gundu reads sponsor copy for the podcast 'Reply All'. The Council look to see who is their ambassador team in that region and are surprised to see a K'hekk attack reported there. Joey was suppose to call the exterminators but forgot because they had an audition. They are surprised that the ambassador team survived and even more surprised that their ship is the The Bargarean Jade. They then question Runff as they were recently in the Zyxx quadrant, asking if they met the team. Trink then realises that they have been to Slog's diner, which he frequents. They discover that the team went to the (Redacted) planet and retrieved the relic, they had assumed that the relic was destroyed along with the planet. They learn that the crew have met Zwog Tambouie and are worried that they know that he's making a Planet Crusher for the council. The council are suspicious of their lack of success and look for C-53's signal, only to find there is none since his frame was destroyed on Klongtdt. They suspect that the crew is secretly working for the Rebellion. They agree to terminate Nermut and the crew aboard the Bargarean Jade, the latter through a bomb that is implanted on every Federated Alliance ship. They decide not to blow them up until they have Nermut in prison. They vote and agree that Pleck is very pink, except Corpustanian. They laugh ominously again. Quotes "We've all got our side hustles, there's no doubt about that!" - Arcuri Trivia * Councillor Trink is from the Selwyn Quadrant. It contains a planet called Errrnt. * The council references hearing Rolphus Tiddle's broadcasts selling underwear. * The title of this episode references the TV show "Friends" where each episode title begins with the phrase "The One With/Where..." Credits Voice actors Councillor Rachel Arcuri - Jeremy Bent Councillor Ross Corpustanian - Alden Ford Councillor Joey Joey - Allie Kokesh Councillor Phoebe Runff - Seth Lind Councillor Monica Kassu - Moujan Zolfaghari Councillor Chandler Trink and Councillor Gunther Ballwheat - Winston Noel Production Edited - Alden Ford Recorded - Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Meta